More than enough (M-Rated version)
by petran
Summary: Set a few months after the events of "The Last" movie. Hinata and Naruto are dating but their relationship isn't progressing. When one of Naruto's fangirls makes a scene in front of Hinata, the couple has its first big argument. Will their relationship survive? Originally made for Naruhina Month, this is the uncensored version. Version 1.2 (A bit more steam added)
1. Chapter 1

**This is actually an M-rated rewrite of my previous "More than enough..." NaruHina fanfic. If you've read it, you can actually go ahead and skip to chapter 3, which is the lemon chapter. If not... Keep reading!  
**

**I've actually re-written a few scenes and omake to tie them up better to "The Last" movie.**

**Naruto, Hinata and the other characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but I don't have to tell you that!**

**Continuity wise, this story takes place a few months after "The Last".**

* * *

Hinata Hyuga smiled widely as she put on her normal casual dress, and started combing her hair. She got the word that Naruto is coming back from his latest mission, and was really looking forward to see him.

It's been more than a few months ever since the moon almost crushed on Earth and Hanabi was kidnapped. During that time, Naruto fought a living demi-god on the moon for her, declared his love to her and they shared their first kiss. When they came back to Earth however, both literally and figuratively, they both agreed that the best course of action was to get to know each other better slowly. So they agreed to go on dates and spend time with each other before committing to anything serious.

To their pleasant surprise, they both got along surprisingly well. He enjoyed teasing her and watching her blush. She enjoyed his playful nature and his good-hearted jokes. She enjoyed going to the movies with him and holding his hand while he offered her some pop-corn. She enjoyed listening to him while he talked about his latest mission and he enjoyed listening to her talking about hers. For some reason, they just "clicked"…and yet…

Hinata noticed that Naruto was extremely _hesitant_ towards her. In the three months they've been dating, he was extremely hesitant to initiate contact with her. It took him three dates to finally hold her hand, and five more to give her a simple kiss on the cheek. The man who always wore his heart on his sleeve, couldn't bring himself to go the extra mile with her. It was like the moon mission never happened.

Something was clearly bothering him about their relationship, but Hinata just couldn't get him to open up to her about it. She didn't know how she was supposed to bring it up. Still, she enjoyed her time with him, and it was clear that he enjoyed his time with her.

'Oh well, maybe today is finally the day...' she thought to herself as she grabbed her handbag, wore her sandals and exited the Hyuga compound.

The last thing she expected to see was a young brown haired Kunoichi staring intently at her.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Are you Hinata Hyuga? Naruto's _alleged_ girlfriend?"

At this point Hinata said the only thing that was really appropriate under the circumstances.

"Is there a problem?"

The young kunoichi went on a rant about how she is unsuitable for Naruto, about how she should stop using him, that Naruto was fond of looking at her, about how she belongs to him and he only belongs to her. About how she looks into his eyes and sees that she is clearly destined for him. That he should dump her sorry ass and be with him.

Hinata remembered immediately where she had seen that girl before. Before the moon mission, she was one of the girls that were approaching Naruto, asking him to spend time with them. She recalls her distinctively because on the night that her sister was kidnapped, she was at Ichiraku Ramen, wrapping her arms around Naruto just as he was about to sit next to her and enjoy some ramen with her. She remembered her heart aching and crying when she thought that this girl had an affair with him. She tried to tell herself that she should be happy for Naruto, when he thought that the scarf he wore belonged to her, but it still hurt.

And now that girl was screaming at her directly outside her house.

The young kunoichi was beginning to attract a crowd nearby who was now getting curious about what was going on. It became clear to Hinata that the young kunoichi was not just going to listen to reason, and that she needed to shut her up _fast_! This was not a time for her to be patient and understanding.

Hinata calmly shut down the door to the Hyuga compound behind her and activated her byakugan. As the veins on her face became visible and her pupils began to show, the young girl in front of her froze in her tracks. She obviously never encountered a byakugan user before.

The young kunoichi panicked. As she reached to get a kunai from her back pocket to attack the perceived threat she felt a tingling sensation and found out that her hand was paralyzed. The young Hyuga's hand was nearby barely touching her arm. She froze in fear.

"What did you do to me?"

"I blocked some of your tenketsu points with a "gentle fist". You won't be able to move your hand for a few minutes. Now, you will answer a few questions. First of all, what is your name?"

"Kumiko… Kumiko Kunesawa."

"Nice to meet you Kumiko. Now… How did you find out where I live?"

"I just asked around and…"

"You're _lying_!"

"How… How did you know?"

"My eyes can perceive subtle changes in somebody's facial expressions. Right now, your muscles tense and your eye moves to the upper left, which means you are making stuff up. Now, let me repeat my last question. _How did you find out where I live_?"

"I… I followed him around… and… I watched him. When… he… went out on a date with you… I… saw him escorting you back here…"

Hinata flinched a bit at her answer.

"All right. Now… You are clearly upset about something. What happened between you and Naruto?"

The young kunoichi started talking. Apparently, she had a crush on Naruto for a long time and was always cheering for him whenever he came back from a mission. She was buying him gifts and sending him letters but he never responded to her.

"Last week, before his last mission, I found him training alone. I… just came up to him and told him I loved him. He told me that he was flattered but that he already was with someone he loved and cared greatly about. And… I… just couldn't take it…"

Hinata deactivated her byakugan, and stepped back. By now the paralysis was starting to fade and the girl began to move again.

"…and so you thought it was a good idea to come here and start screaming at his girlfriend?"

The young kunoichi blushed. She was clearly starting to get embarrassed by her actions. This was stupid.

"I just wanted him to be happy… with me… and…"

Hinata placed a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"This is not how it works Kumiko. If you love somebody, you just want him to be happy and content. Even if this ultimately means _not being with him_. True love is selfless, not obsessive."

Kumiko's eyes began to tear up. She tried to mouth a response but the words wouldn't come out.

"For years, even though I loved Naruto, I couldn't bring myself to be with him. I wasn't sure if he loved me back, and that he would be happy with me... I still aren't. Right now, he's with me, he seems happy and it's the greatest feeling in the world. But I still have doubts if I am good enough for him, If I am _right_ for him. You know?"

It was at this point that Kumiko's face was flushed with tears and snot. She managed to mouth a few words.

"I… I… understand now …That… was… beautiful! Thank you! I… I… I will be rooting for you!"

Kumiko wiped her tears, smiled weakly and started running. She was soon a little dot in the distance. Hinata sighed and leaned against the compound's wall.

She didn't really mind Naruto having fangirls. But getting jumped by one of them outside her home was a completely new experience to her. She really didn't know what to make of it.

It was then she realized... She was dating the hero who saved the shinobi world… twice…

Naruto proclaimed his love to her, sure, but at the end of the day, while he was still Naruto to her, to the rest of the world he was a myth, a legend. Whether she liked it or not, Naruto was finally getting the acknowledgement he deserved and he was going to have plenty of people trying to grab his attention as friends… or potential love interests.

'Is this the reason, he didn't kiss me ever since… that time?'

She needed to think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A quick note about the chapter: The box that Naruto discovers in the omake, is actually the box that Shikaku tells Shikamaru to destroy in Episode 365 of the anime and Chapter 616 of the manga. I recommend you read the omake, as the lemon chapter (the next one) actually references it.**

**I guess, I have to explain what the whole "Netori" thing. "Netori" is a sub-genre of Japanese Hentai in which the protagonist steals a girl from a generally unworthy boyfriend. It's also Toneri's fan-nickname amongst the PixIV community, due to the fact that he tries to steal Hinata from Naruto, and the fact that his name can be anagramed to Netori. It would be a waste not to include that little joke in there... and it also becomes a bit sad in the context of this story if you really think about it.**

**I want to thank Perentie Fan for her observations.**

* * *

Naruto approached the Konoha Park. He had just finished reporting his mission to Kakashi (he still couldn't grasp the fact that his sensei was now Hokage) and he was looking forward to spend some quality time with Hinata. He saw her sitting on one of the park benches.

"Hey! How are you?"

He immediately sensed that something was wrong. Hinata normally perked up whenever she saw him. She always got up and greeted him with a big smile. But right now she was bent over the park bench, her face looking solemnly at her feet.

"Hinata is something wrong?"

"Naruto-kun, are you sure we are right for each other?"

Naruto's face grew darker. He was always dreading this moment. A lingering fear was always present in his heart that the woman he loved would eventually leave him. He dreaded the day she would one day come to her senses and abandon him… again…

He sat down on the other side of the park bench. As a lump formed in his throat he could only ask one thing…

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong?"

Hinata told her about her encounter with the young kunoichi. Naruto listened carefully.

"I am sorry for what happened. My fans are getting out of hand."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, but I am not exactly helping matters either. I always greet them and show-off moves at them whenever they show up. I always accept the gifts that they give me. I am not exactly discouraging them."

Hinata decided to just go out and say it.

"And you haven't exactly moved forward with me."

"Huh?"

"Naruto-kun, we've been dating for three months. I enjoy the time we spend with each other, but I feel like something is making you hold back. And I can't figure out what it is. I don't know if it's something about me, or something about you, but for some reason, I feel like you can't bring yourself to trust me. And it hurts."

"I am sorry, you feel that way."

"I know what you told me back then on the moon; that you want to spend your life with me and only me. But lately, I can't shake the feeling that you are only dating me because you don't want to go back on your word. That you are only doing it because it's your nindo."

"Hinata-chan, I am not doing it because it's _our_ nindo. I really do love you."

"Then why won't you _trust_ me? Why are you so distant lately? Are you afraid you are going to hurt your fans?"

"Hinata-chan you know that's not it."

"Then what is it? Please tell me!"

Naruto could see her tears falling to the ground. He was literally lost for words. He knew he had to say _something_ but the words just wouldn't come out. He could practically feel her slipping away from him.

"It's not going to work Naruto-kun!" she finally said, "If things stay like this, our relationship is not going to work!"

She got up to leave, but she felt Naruto's hand on hers.

"Please, don't go… I… want to talk…"

Hinata sat back on the bench. She could feel Naruto squeeze her hand as he struggled to talk.

"Do you remember the moon mission?"

"Of course."

"I've never told you what I saw when I came there to get you, did I?"

Hinata was honestly confused. She remembered Toneri lifting her up and inserting one of those weird green orbs inside her but she didn't recall what happened afterwards. She recalled waking up in Naruto's arms in a strange black dress, before Toneri pulled her back once again, but she didn't know what happened in between.

"No… what?"

Naruto moved a bit further away. He slumped his face and turned his back on her while still holding her hand. The subject that he was going to talk about was making him feel uneasy.

"I saw Tenori getting ready to _marry you_. He had this weird wafer thing on his mouth, he had his arms around you and he was leaning over to give you a _kiss_."

Her eyes grew wide in shock. This was the first time she had heard about this. She immediately felt an urge to go home and have a shower.

"I managed to stop him just in time back then, but my mind wanders and I still wonder what would happen if I didn't, you know? I still have nightmares to this day."

"What sort of nightmares?"

"Well, sometimes I dream that Netori-san…"

"…Toneri-san…"

"…yeah, Toneri-san… I sometimes dream of arriving too late. He is already kissing you and you seem to be passionately into it. He then turns towards me and proceeds to drain all my chakra out of me while you hold his hand and smile coldly."

"…Naruto-kun…"

"…at other times I dream that I arrive in time but I get ambushed by his puppets, get pinned down and forced to watch while he not only kisses you but also takes off your dress and does… other things to you…"

"…Naruto-kun… I had no idea…"

"I know that you love me, and I really do want to spend the rest of my life with you, but a small, stupid part of me is still afraid that you will abandon me, that you will betray me. When Netori…"

"… Toneri… "

"When Toneri showed up and took you away I honestly thought that you didn't love me anymore …"

"…Naruto-kun, I already told you why I did this… I was the only one who could destroy the Tenseigan and stop the moon from crashing to earth. I had to infiltrate his base fast. "

"Yeah… but I didn't know at the time. I honestly thought you threw my love confession to the trash and left me to be with him. I was ready to believe the worst of you…"

He turned further away.

"I thank Kami every day that Sakura talked some sense into me. I can never repay her for restoring my faith in you. But the fact remains that I _did_ lose it. I _really did believe_ that you left me for another. And it _almost killed me!"_

He was trying to keep the tears at bay, but he was starting to choke.

"I never knew what love truly was until recently. I grew up alone without any friends or family. I never knew what it meant to love and be loved. But now that I do I'm afraid that I will mess up, that I will do something stupid, and you will go away."

He felt Hinata's hands wrap around him. He felt her face on his back, her black hair brushing against his jacket.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun…"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I was a coward. Back then, I should have found the courage to approach you. You were all alone, you were in pain, and all I could do was watch from a distance."

"Don't be sorry. What you did back then was _more than enough for me! _"

He could practically feel Hinata's mouth gape open.

"I never told you, but, back then, one of the reasons I never stopped trying to improve myself, that I never gave up, that I always found the strength inside me to get up and try again was that I felt something, _someone_ looking over me, looking after me."

Naruto slumped even further.

"Whenever I was ready to give up, whenever I felt like there was no fight left in me, I felt a certain **presence **that urged me to stand up again. I felt like somebody _cared_ for me, and I didn't want to disappoint that person, whoever it was."

"I suspected it was you during the chuunin exams when you let me cheat off your paper. I eventually realized it was you when you told me that you thought I was a 'Proud Failure'. And the best I could say to you at that time, was_ 'I think you are really weird but I like people like you'_. I didn't even say goodbye to you when I left the village. So tell me Hinata-chan... If you are a coward for not approaching me back then... What sort of person does that make **me**?"

Naruto was startled as he felt Hinata's hands softly wrap around him. He felt her chest press against his back and her face on his shoulder.

" What you told me back then... It was also _more than enough._ "

Naruto turned to look at her. She had a warm smile and her eyes were getting flushed with tears.

"It allowed me to find the strength I didn't yet know I had inside me. It made me more determined to conquer my weaknesses. For the first time in my life, I actually began to truly like and appreciate who I was. And you won't believe the sort of impact this has had on my life. You might not think It was much, but what you told me back then made all the difference in the world. It made me want to become somebody you would be proud to have by your side."

"I still wish I had spent more time with you."

"So do I. But it's no use dwelling on the past. It's no use regretting what we have done so far. What's important is that we found each other in the end, and that we are finally together now. "

She gave him a light kiss on his whiskers, smiled, and added "You know, I never knew I had that big of an impact on your life until now. "

"Well, you do now." he turned to face her "You gave me the courage to pick myself up and try again when I failed."

He gently placed her face on his lap and allowed himself to get lost inside her eyes.

"You made me the man I am today. You are the most important person in my life, and you don't even know it. "

He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He felt her hands push his head downwards, urging him to make the kiss deeper. As the kiss became bolder and their faces became redder the problems and the doubts that they had, began to evaporate in the ether.

It was one kiss...

But it was more than enough.

.

.

.

When the kiss finally broke, Naruto placed his palm on his partner's forehead and ran his hand up and down her hair.

"I can't believe it took me that long to figure out I was in love with you."

"Sakura told me that you used to think that love was about ramen."

"Yeah, I was pretty clueless. And if it wasn't for some eyeless clown wreaking havoc in our lives, I would still think that way. I guess I should be thankful for Netori-san. "

" Tone... You know what? I think "Netori-san" actually suits him better. "

They both laughed lightly.

"But you still have nightmares about him and me?"

Naruto's face darkened.

"Yeah."

"I guess we'll have to do something about them. "

An idea formed in her head.

"Naruto, could you please hand me the key to your apartment and go out for a walk with your friends?

"Uhm… sure… why?"

"It's a secret."

A sly smile formed on her face as Naruto gave her his keys.

"Oh, and could please pick some mini cinnamon-rolls from Takeda's Patisserie?"

"What for?"

"You'll see! I'll meet you at your place in three hours."

.

.

.

* * *

**OMAKE**: _How the nightmares started_

* * *

He really shouldn't have followed Shikamaru around. But when he saw his friend carrying a peculiar wooden box, he was curious.

He watched from the shadows as he saw Shikamaru move out of the village and into the forest, box in hand. He went into the Nara forest, the one that his clan overlooked and started digging. When the hole was big enough, he placed the box inside.

"Father... I know you told me to destroy this. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it. It's a very personal part of you."

He proceeded to place dirt around and over the box, burying it.

"Don't worry," Shikamaru said with tears flowing around his eyes "Mom will never know."

And with that, he quickly left the Nara forest.

When Shikamaru left, Naruto approached the freshly dug dirt. His curiosity was peaked.

'Just what is inside that box?'

He took out a kunai and started unburying the box. When it was finally out, he used the kunai to crack it open and take a look inside.

"Books?! That's the guy's big secret? A bunch of books with pictures?"

He stared intently at some of the book titles.

"Stealing the Hero's Girlfriend?"  
"My Brother's Wife?"  
"Adulterous Queen?"

He decided to take a small peek inside.

.

.

.

"NO! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO HIM?!"  
"DON'T GO WITH THIS GUY! NO! NO! STAY AWAY!  
"THIS IS AWFULL! HE IS THE MAN WHO LOVES YOU! WHY DO YOU BETRAY HIM?!"  
"DON'T GIVE YOU HEART TO THE OTHER GUY! DON'T THROW AWAY YOUR LOVE!"  
"HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU?!"

.

On that day Naruto found out that curiosity could not only kill the cat, but also rip its head off and skull-fuck it into oblivion.

It was the first time he read an NTR picture-novel.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, guys, this is it! This is the lemon chapter! I decided to do a complete rewrite, from the kiss and afterwards, which is why it took that long to make.**

**If you want to know how Hinata's dress looks like in "The Last" you can just google "Toneri Hinata Wedding" and it will show up.**

**She loses the veil of the original wedding dress by the end of the movie, so I decided not to take it into account here. (which is a shame because I had a good gag based around it too)**

**The chapter at some point references the previous chapter's omake. Make sure you read it before reading this.**

**This is my first time writing a lemon. It was actually much harder than I thought it would be and it required a lot of time and effort. All I can say is that I now have a lot more respect for people who actually write smut, and even more for those that do it well.**

**Now, since this is the first time I am writing something like this, please, please,****_please_** **review and tell me exactly what you think. Is my fic too long? Is it too short? Do you think Hinata was OOC? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did it make you feel good?**

**Please tell me!**

**Speaking of reviewers, I thank Perentie Fan for her great feedback! Her review was the very definition of "constructive criticism" and I have re-written a few scenes based on her comments.**

* * *

The sun had set and the night was approaching. After enjoying an afternoon on the town, and bumping into some of his friends, Naruto decided to return home. He stopped at Takeda's Patisserie, picked up some mini cinnamon rolls and made his way back to his place at a leisurely pace. He got up the stairs to his apartment, and reached for his keys…

…when he remembered that he had given his keys to Hinata, he knocked on the door. To his surprise it swung open. He carefully stepped inside and closed the door.

"I'm home!"

He heard a voice from the inside; "Welcome back! Come in!"

"So… Hinata-chan… why did you want me to buy those…"

His mouth gaped open and nearly hit the floor when he had a look at her. She was wearing the black bridal dress that Toneri made her wear during their "wedding" at the moon. Instead of talking, she got ahold of his hand and led him to the living room. Hinata had arranged scented candles in a perfect circle and began to light them up. When she finished, she turned off the apartment's lights and led Naruto inside the circle of candle-lights.

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing?"

"Dispelling your nightmares."

She grabbed a mini cinnamon-roll from the bag that Naruto was still holding, placed her arms around him, pressed her chest against his and looked him in the eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto. You are the light of my life. Your mere presence fills my existence with warmth, happiness and joy. You taught me how to be strong and resilient. Thanks to you, I began to like myself, to feel comfortable with who I truly was. You are the only man I ever loved, the only man I ever wanted, and the only one I wish to spend the rest of life with. Your love is my most precious treasure. I will always cherish it, and I will never betray it. I want to stand by your side from now until the day that I die. Please accept me. "

Naruto grinned.

"OK, fess-up, how long have you been practicing that little speech?"

Hinata blushed and pushed her head against his chest.

"A while now… It's just something I really wanted to say to you."

"And how am I supposed to respond to that?"

Hinata gave him one of her warmest smiles.

"Just tell me what you feel."

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and moved his face closer to her. As he began to get enchanted by Hinata's lavender eyes, he took a deep breath and tried to find the words.

"Hinata Hyuga. In my darkest moments you were always there to give me strength and bring out the light I had inside me. You saw me at my weakest and the lowest points in my life, and you still acknowledged me. Your friendship and support are a very big reason I am the man I am today."

He looked into her eyes and took another deep breath.

"For some reason, you fell in love with me. It took me a while to figure out what love truly was, but when I did, I realized that I loved you back. I realized that I wanted to spend every moment of the rest of my life with you and only you. Please forgive me for taking so long to return your feelings, for leaving you alone for so long. Please accept me."

"So… how did I go?"

Hinata didn't answer. Instead, she placed the mini cinnamon-roll in Naruto's mouth and urged him to lower his face towards hers. They then took a bite at the same time, rolled their tongues around it and felt it melt. The next bite finally bought their lips together. As Naruto was chewing and rolling the cinnamon roll in his mouth he suddenly felt Hinata's tongue slowly licking his top lip, and moving downwards. Surprised by her boldness, he opened up allowing her to get inside. Their tongues became engaged in a passionate wet dance as they both enjoyed a delicious cinnamon-flavored kiss.

The kiss made the both of them burn. Naruto felt Hinata's hands caressing his hair and pulling his face towards hers. When she broke the kiss, she placed her cheeks against his and started planting small affectionate kisses all around his face. She rubbed his nose with hers and after planting another small kiss on his lips she softly whispered in his ear.

"Does this make you feel any better?"

He whispered back.

"I think it's actually working…"

Hinata pushed Naruto back and she started removing her long black gloves with suggestive and deliberate movement. Once the gloves were off, she pulled them over Naruto's neck and used them to pull his face closer to hers.

She moved her lips downwards, towards his neck. As she begun to slowly suck on his adam's apple, Naruto felt her hands moving towards his chest, unzipping his black jacket and moving her hands upwards. She reached his shoulder and slowly started taking it off. Naruto moved his hands allowing for his jacket to fall off.

_'__She doesn't want to do _that_ sort of thing, does she?'_

As if to answer his thoughts Hinata moved her hands under his shirt. She lifted it up and took it off him, throwing it right next to his jacket. She moved her fingers up and down his now bare chest planting kisses on his neck and on his shoulder. Her touch and her kisses were soft and soothing.

She grabbed his hand and guided it towards her neck. She placed his palm on the opening of her dress.

"Naruto…" he noticed that she dropped the honorific…

"Please… **Touch me…**"

He moved his hand inside her dress and felt her smooth skin at the tip of his fingers as he pulled Hinata closer. He felt Hinata shiver against him, her breathing becoming erratic and heavy, as if his very touch was sending bolts of electricity towards her body.

_'__Is she really that sensitive?'_

Naruto pushed the neck opening of the dress downwards allowing Hinata to slip her hand out of the neckline. She then moved the other side downwards allowing her hand to also slip out. The top of her dress was now around her waist, revealing a dark black bra holding her ample chest.

He gulped. '**This is it!**' he thought and reached his hands behind her back trying to take off her bra…

…He just couldn't do it! He was too nervous, it was a bit dark, and he kept fumbling it up. This was very frustrating!

When she saw Naruto frown, Hinata gave him a small peck on the cheek and pushed him lightly backwards, in order to give some space between her and him. With a warm smile that made Naruto's heart melt she unfastened her bra and slowly removed it.

As it fell on the floor, Naruto took a minute to appreciate what he was seeing; Hinata's ample chest was complemented by the most unique and beautiful set of nipples he had ever seen. Light pink aureolas, formed perfect protruding circles with a small nipple at the center. He had seen naked breasts before, when he was researching for his Sexy-No-Jutsu, but Hinata's had truly captivated him. They were quite literally, a work of art.

As if saying _'like what you see?_' she smiled and moved closer to him again. She pressed her chest against his, allowing him to feel the warmth of her body. She lowered his head, bringing it to her lips again.

As they kissed, Naruto, cusped her left breast and run his fingers around her nipple. Hinata's eyes widened and her breathing became faster, as she rolled her tongue deeper inside Naruto's mouth. She moved her hands downwards and started unfastening his belt.

_'__Wow… she seems to be very into it…'_

He responded by starting to unwrap that weird sash that held the dress to her waist. It took a while for him to figure out that he had to pull the sash in a specific direction, but once he did, it came out easily. When the sash came out the rest of the dress fell down on the floor, revealing Hinata's black laced underwear.

It was at this moment that Naruto's trousers also fell down to reveal… a pair of goofy ramen-themed boxers!

Hinata broke the kiss, looked at Naruto's underwear, then looked at hers, then looked at his embarrassed face… and started giggling.

"Hey! I didn't know this was going to happen, OK? If I knew, I would have picked something more appropriate!"

He quickly reached for his underwear drawer, grabbed a pair of black boxers he thought matched the occasion and quickly wore them over his ramen-themed ones.

"Tada!"

It was then he realized that his "sexy" black underwear sported a picture of a bright green toad in the middle giving the finger.

Hinata burst out laughing! Hard! She was holding her belly and bending downwards, trying to catch her breath.

_'__Well, that just ruined the mood!'_ thought Naruto. '_But I like seeing her like this. I don't hear her laugh very often.'_

While she was still laughing Hinata came close to Naruto and wrapped her hands around him. She started planting quick kisses on his forehead, on his whiskers and on his cheeks before going for an eskimo-kiss against his nose.

"Kami help me!" she said with a mirthful laugh and a tear in her eye "I love you so damn much!"

And with that she jumped on him, wrapped her legs around his waist and planted a big passionate one on his mouth.

Naruto nearly stumbled on his fallen clothes and almost fell over on the floor, but he found his balance and stayed standing. He placed his hands below her thighs to keep her from falling and started to walk with her towards his bed.

With his lips still touching hers he laid her down and started caressing her almost naked body. It felt smooth and soft to his touch.

* * *

What really turned him on, even more than the exquisite beauty of her face, even more than her luscious curvaceous body, was the way she reacted to the way he touched her…

…When he ran her fingers up and down her arms he would feel her hair stand on end. Running his lips up and down them would cause her to shiver and moan.

...When he kissed her neck he would hear a soft purr from her mouth. He would then look upwards and see her ears wiggle.

…When his hand cupped her breast he would feel her chest tremble, and her back would arch.

…When he kissed her chest her aureolas would contract and her nipples would grow harder right in front of his eyes.

…When he kissed her navel and ran his finger around it, her belly would go into spasms, as if she was a belly-dancer that moved to the beat of his own drum.

…When he rubbed her hips she would rub her legs together, like she was trying to put out a fire that's burning inside her.

It was as if her body was making beautiful music and he was the cause of it! It was uncanny! He loved running his hands and his mouth over every nook and cranny that she had and watching her reactions.

But then, his hands felt something different. They felt an area that, unlike the rest of her body, was quite hard and harsh.

He looked over at the area, located right down from her left breast and saw a big round scar. He couldn't see it when he was undressing Hinata, the lighting was really low, but now that he felt it and moved his face closer, he could see it clearly.

A painful image flashed across his mind…

**_"__I'm here of my own free will… I'm not afraid to die here protecting you… Because I love you."_**

He immediately laid down next her and hugged her tightly. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

"Naruto… What's wrong?"

"Hinata,_ I love you!_."

He kissed her lips.

"**I love you**!"

He kissed her neck…

"**I love you**!"

…And then he buried his face inside her chest.

Sensing what's wrong, she affectionately hugged him and run her hands around his hair.

"Naruto… I'm here. I'm not going anywhere…"

She then cupped her breast and placed it against his lips.

"…I'm yours…"

Touched by her words and her gesture Naruto started kissing it and sucking it softly. As he twirled his tongue around her lovely nipple, he could feel her heart beating faster and her breathing growing deeper. He could feel shockwaves travel throughout her body, causing her to shake and moan. He opened his eyes and looked at her face. He saw her biting her lips, her beautiful lavender eyes rolling upwards under trembling half-closed eyelids.

…That was enough to drive him over the edge…

With blood rushing downwards, he rolled her over, laid her down on her back, got on top of her and placed his hand on the lace of her panties. He planted a soft kiss on her lips and looked at her expectantly.

She grabbed his hand, nodded approvingly, and moved it downwards urging him to take it off. As he did so, she started taking off his boxers (both pairs) while kissing his chest and biting his neck…

…And here they were completely naked and completely exposed to each other…

Naruto knew what he was supposed to do. He had read some of Jiraya's novels. He was supposed to put _that_ in _there._ But those books didn't exactly say _how_ he was supposed to actually _do_ it. They used vague romantic metaphors and similes, to describe the act, which wasn't exactly helpful…

…so like many men in a similar situation Naruto kept missing the spot.

Hinata sensed his nervousness and with a soft smile she grabbed his member and slowly guided it inside her.

* * *

In order to understand what happened afterwards, somebody has to understand a few things about Naruto up until that point:

1) He was completely inexperienced in sex.

2) He had no idea how the female body works.

3) Seeing Hinata's scar made him feel overly protective towards her.

So when he saw a sudden pained expression on her face, and looked downwards to see blood dripping from the place he and Hinata were connected, he freaked out.

_'__I am hurting her!'_

He immediately pulled out and slumped backwards towards his bed's corner.

Hinata got up and approached him.

"Naruto, what happened?"

"Blood! I hurt you! I…"

"_Naruto! It's normal! I'm OK!_ It was a little sting, but I am fine!"

Naruto's mind went back to those _horrible_ books that he read in the Nara forest. Whenever this type of thing occurred in those books it was always painful, forceful and brutal. The very idea that he would do that sort of thing to Hinata made him sick.

"Are you sure?"

She couldn't help but smile. The person who created the "Sexy-No-Jutsu" and the "Harem-No-Jutsu" was completely clueless.

She was honestly touched that he cared about her so much, that was so mindful of her potential pain.

The truth was that she only felt a small sudden sting, and she wasn't in any real pain. But Naruto was clearly shaken right now, because he thought he was going to hurt her by making love to her.

She knew that she had to do something to alleviate his worries. But how?

.

A light-bulb turned on inside her brain.

.

"Naruto…" she said in a low voice "… I do hurt a little… do you have any left-over healing ointment?"

He opened his bedroom drawer, and checked. He found a vial of Hinata's healing ointment, and took it out. _'It's been less than a year since it was made. It should still be effective._'

"Sure, I have some left over from the moon mission."

She took the vial from Naruto's hand and placed some on her fingers. She rubbed some around her labia, while looking at Naruto with a seductive smile. He found the whole thing strangely erotic.

'_Well!'_ thought Naruto as he swallowed a loud gulp _'I never thought I'd ever see her healing ointment being used in_ **that** _way!"_

"Naruto…" she whispered in his ear "My fingers are too small to reach some areas… Could you please help me?"

"Su-Sure…"

He took the vial of healing ointment from her hands and dipped his fingers in it . Once his fingers were covered in ointment Hinata grabbed his arm and guided his fingers towards her lower area.

"Now… _Heal me_…"

He started rubbing around. He soon found the place where her hymen used to be and slid a finger inside her.

"How do you feel?"

"It (ah) feels soothing. It's (mmm) nice! Keep (aaah!) doing what you do!"

She placed her arms around his back and her face next to his. She opened her legs wider as she leaned in closer and pressed her bosom against his chest, urging him to go deeper. He could feel his finger getting wetter somehow.

When his pointer finger was deep inside her, he felt his thumb touch something like a small fleshy button. When he rubbed it, he heard Hinata gasp loudly, and let out a small yelp. Her fingernails pressed hard against his back.

Naruto was glad. Whatever he was doing, it was making her feel good.

"Naruto! I can't stand it anymore!"

Hinata pushed him and pinned him down. She was now on top of him straddling him. She moved her hips up and down and was glad to find out that Naruto's cock was still hard.. She grabbed it and slowly slid it inside her. It went in easily this time.

Naruto moaned as Hinata's dripping pussy enveloped his dick. Now it was his turn to tremble as he felt her wetness and her warmth cover him. A shockwave went through him. He could literally feel his mind melt, as he went deeper inside her. For some reason this just felt... right...

...like he was where he was always meant to be.

Hinata's face looked at him with a warm smile.

"It… It doesn't hurt!" she assured him "It… It feels good!"

She grabbed Naruto's face and gave him a deep tongue kiss. She was rubbing her breasts all around his body, running her hands all around him. Her long black hair felt electrifying as they brushed against him.

* * *

Naruto tried to adjust the past image he had of her with what he was witnessing right now…

…This was the girl that was too shy to even talk to him when they were young…

…This was the girl that once fainted when he asked her to be part of her team…

…This was the girl that turned red when he asked her if she wanted to share a cup of instant ramen at his place…

…This was the girl that used to turn her eyes away from him whenever he talked to her…

…and right now she was shaking her hips faster and deeper, her long black hair becoming more messed up, her facial features becoming more distorted with ecstasy, her body becoming more sensitive to his touch.

He really couldn't believe that this was the same Hinata he had known all those years.

And then he finally understood…

Tonight, Hinata opened herself up to him completely. She was letting go of all her inhibitions and all her misgivings. She was freeing herself in front of him.

Right now, she wasn't just giving him her body. She was giving him her very being, her heart, and her soul…

…how could he ever believe, how could her ever _think_ that she would betray him?

He bent himself upwards bringing his face to her chest. As he kissed her neck and caressed her back, sending shivers down her spine, he felt her tears on his cheeks. Between gasps and moans of pleasure, he heard her voice.

"All… of… my… life…"

"I waited… for you… for this… all of my life…"

He wiped her tears with the back of his hand and looked deep inside her lavender eyes.

_'__Hinata… Your feelings… Your love… I will return them to you…'_

He once again connected his lips with hers…

…and then he lost himself in her.

* * *

As the two lovers became completely drunk with the feelings they had for one another, as they lost all control, as the sound of skin flapping against skin became louder and the smell of sweat and musk became more intense, the next couple of hours became a series of small moments in their memory…

...her shaking her body up and down and screaming as she held his hand...

...him tasting the sweat off her neck as she nimbled on his ear...

…her screaming his name in ecstasy as he went down on her and lapped her up...

...him lifting her up and moving her up and down while her hips were on his hands.

...her sucking on his nipples, savoring the taste of his chest as she licked him.

...him squeezing her butt with his fingers, moulding it like dough while she smiled and moved her hips even faster.

...her arching backwards while her hands were around him, her nipples brushing on his chin and her face became even more contorted with pleasure.

...him licking the back of her knee as her ran his fingers all over her legs...

…her tongue rolling around his member as she tasted him...

…him on top of her, with her legs wrapped around his waist, urging him to go deeper...

…both shouting each other's names while their bodies were trembling and shivering as they both orgasmed several times...

* * *

Eventually, they both collapsed on each other spent and satisfied. Hinata snuggled next to Naruto, her hair tangled, her body all sweaty, still getting spasms from what happened a few moments ago.

"That… was… amazing!" she mused.

"_You're_ amazing!" he snapped back and kissed her forehead.

As Hinata allowed herself to relax against him she noticed that Naruto was giggling to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that… I never thought you would ever pull something like this…"

"Why not?"

"I always thought you would be the type of woman who would save herself for marriage."

"You weren't entirely wrong about me."

"What do you mean?"

Hinata looked upwards into Naruto's eyes and smiled.

"I would never do this with someone I wasn't sure I wanted to spend the rest of life with."

She took a deep breath relaxed and continued.

"At the end of the day, once you take away all the fancy stuff, marriage is just two people signing a contract which commits them to other. Well, I don't need it! I am choosing to bind myself to you right here, right now!"

"With a black dress, a bunch of scented candles and a mini cinnamon-roll?"

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"It works for me… Does it work for you?"

"Yeah, it works for me! I guess that makes me a kept man now, huh?"

"Yep!"

"But you still would like to have a normal wedding with me one day, right?"

She laid her head on his chest and exhaled.

"Eventually…"

"You know, you are a very weird girl Hinata Hyuga…"

He kissed her lips softly and brushed her tangled hair softly with his finger.

"But you know what? I _love_ people like you."

And then they were both out like a light, their dreams calm, full of love and completely free of nightmares.

Hinata and Naruto would face many other adversities later on. They would get into many other arguments and face many other problems as time passed. But they would never again doubt each other's love and the bond they shared with each other.

What happened between them tonight, was more than enough...

* * *

**OMAKE:** Afterglow

* * *

.

A sudden sense of danger and dread made Naruto wake up in the middle of the night.

.

"Hinata, do you smell something burning?"

Hinata opened her eyes and smelled. Her eyes popped in panic.

"OH MY GOD! OUR CLOTHES! WE LET THEM DROP RIGHT NEXT TO THE CANDLES!"

They both got up and rushed to the living room.

.

.

.

"Well, we managed to put out the fire on time, but your black wedding dress has had it."

Hinata's face blanked.

"I didn't bring an extra set of clothes here, how am I supposed to go back to my compound?"

"I'll think of something..."


	4. OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE!

**I moved some of the OMAKE to previous chapters where they make better sense narrative-wise.  
**

**I also added an improved version of the "Hanabi VS Konohamaru" side-story which ties in a bit better with "The Last" movie.**

**I wish to thank reviewer Perentie Fan for her constructive comments.**

* * *

**OMAKE 1:** _Infiltration_

* * *

The orange-coloured ninja jumped from roof to roof under cover of night. The night was now reaching its darkest hour. The orange-coloured ninja knew that there was a small window of time that was available during which the infiltration could be completed.

The orange-coloured figure finally reached the Hyuga compound. It climbed the tree that was on the other side of the door and crawled carefully down without making any noise. It knew that it was dealing with Byakugan users and that any noise it would make would immediately alert the guards, and bring the head of the household out to fend-off any intruders. If that happened, it would be a disaster, its life would be effectively over.

It crawled under the compound's stairs in order to stay out of sight. As a member of the branch family walked away and turned its back, it quickly walked inside the compound. Once inside it took off its shoes and started walking lightly, hiding itself whenever a guard approached. Pretty soon it reached a door with a sign that wrote "Hinata Hyuga". It opened it quickly and stepped inside. It quickly opened the dress drawer and picked up some clothes.

Suddenly, the orange-clad figure felt a sharp kunai on its back. The Kunai had a cute ninja doll attached to it.

"OK, creep! Explain yourself before I stick this inside your lungs. Who are you? And what the _hell _are you doing inside my sister's bedroom?"

"Hanabi-chan! It's me! **It's me!**"

"Onee-san?"

The orange-clad figure placed its hands behind her back and pulled her long black hair out of the back of her jacket.

"Is that really you? Is this Naruto's orange jumpsuit?"

"There was an… accident… with the dress…"

"What sort of accident? And why is your hair all messed up? "

Hanabi suddenly put two and two together.

"Oh… I see…fu fu fu!" an evil smile formed on her face.

"Hanabi-chan?"

"You hopped in the sack! You did the nasty! You jumped his bones! You..."

Hinata quickly closed her sister's mouth.

"Shutup! Shutup! _Keepquietaboutthisplease_!"

She took her hand off her sister's mouth and stepped back. Hanabi was sporting an evil grin.

"It's going to cost you!"

"Cost me?"

"I want you to take me out for some fun tomorrow, and spoil me rotten! I also want you to give me those crescent-moon shaped earrings that you are wearing right now, your pressed flower collection, your…"

"Hanabi-chan… remind me why I went into so much trouble saving you again…"

"Because I am your precious cute little sister and I am awesome!"

They both shared a hearty laugh.

"Just joking, onee-san! **Of course** I will keep your secret! I really would like to listen to details though."

"I'll tell you when you reach my age."

Hanabi huffed and sported a mockingly angry grin.

"No fair!"

"I'll still take you out and spoil you rotten tomorrow!"

"It's a deal!"

"Now…"

Hinata approached her sister with a sudden stern look on her face. Hanabi recognized that look. It was Hinata going into full "Strict Older Sister" Mode.

"When and how did my cute, awesome and _underaged_ little sister learn about those sorts of expressions?

Hanabi's face recoiled in terror as she gulped.

_'This is going to suck!'_

_._

_._

* * *

**OMAKE 2: **_Dealing with the fan-girls_

* * *

Naruto approached the entrance to the Hidden-Leaf Village. The mission wasn't a particularly hard one, but it was a long one and it annoyed him greatly. It was about a month after he and Hinata had made love for the first time. He missed her voice, he missed her touch, he missed her...

…You know what?...

He missed _everything_ about her!

As he reached the entrance to his village, he noticed the swarm of fans that had assembled waiting for him.

He didn't want to deal with this right now. Having fans and being appreciated after all this years was definitely nice, but he was tired, he was spent, and he just wanted to go home and relax –preferably with the woman he loved.

Then he remembered that one of them made a scene in front of Hinata the other day. He needed to deal with this _now_ and make them understand that he was in a relationship with somebody that he greatly loved and cared about…

…He just wasn't sure _how_ he was supposed to do it.

He approached the crowd and got ready to talk. One way or the other, he just _had_ to do this.

As he opened his mouth to scream at the crowd to just go away, he felt somebody tapping his shoulder. He turned his face around. And he felt a familiar warm pair of lips on his cheeks. It was _her._

_._

_._

"Hi-Hinata?"

He was shocked to see that she was wearing a long orange robe (similar to his sage-one) with the insignia 'THE ORIGINAL SUPPORTER OF UZUMAKI NARUTO' on its back. As she hugged him and bought her face even closer to his, Naruto could hear the crowd clapping, cheering and shouting things like 'Do your best Hinata-sama'.

"OK, could you please explain to me, what is going on?"

.

.

.

The couple walked toward the direction of the Hokage building. Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You created a _fan-club_ for me?! ...How?… Why?"

"I know that I can't stop people from admiring you and liking you, so I thought, 'why not organize it and keep it under control'? I bumped into a few of your fans the other day, we got along quite well, and I proposed making an official club for you."

"And, what is that robe you're wearing right now?"

"Well… I shared some of my stories… about you saving me from bullies… about how I looked over you from afar when you were a kid… about the chuunin exams… and the girls told me that they acknowledge me as your Original First Supporter, and unanimously appointed me the Official Fan-Club President and Leader."

"You're the fan-club's _president_?!"

"Yes… which means I get to have kissing and hugging privileges!"

She placed her arms around his waist and smiled brightly at him.

"Anyway, it's been fun so far. It's nice having a place where I can just gush and freely talk about the person I love and admire."

"You know… You are really something else…"

They finally reached the Hokage building. Naruto held his lover's hand and gave her a soft kiss.

"I am going to have to report to the Hokage, but I will be free afterwards. Shall we meet at the usual place at around six?"

"Seven! Me and the girls are going to make some Naruto-shaped plushies for the upcoming Rinne Festival."

"Oh…Kay..."

Naruto watched in amazement as his girlfriend walked away and joined the crowd of fans that were cheering her on from afar.

'My girlfriend is a terrifyingly strong woman.'

.

.

* * *

**OMAKE 3:** Hanabi VS Konohamaru

* * *

A little while after her 17th birthday, Hanabi paid a visit to her sister's house. She played with baby Bolt for a while, and enjoyed a some tea with her sister. Hinata could sense that her sister was troubled.

"What's the matter Hanabi-chan?"

"Onee-san, there's this boy that I like."

"That's wonderful Hanabi-chan."

"Yeah, but I am having some problems. I need some advice!"

"OK, what do you need to know?"

"Sis… How did you do it with Naruto? I am trying to do that thing you did where you watch and admire someone from afar, but it doesn't seem to work very well for me…"

Hinata looked at her sister with a solemn look on her face.

"Hanabi-chan… It didn't work very well for **me** either. I nearly lost Naruto because I was too hesitant to approach him! Don't do what I did!"

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

Hinata gave her sister a hug and patted her on the head.

"I don't know." she gave her a comforting sisterly smile and added "Look. Just forget about what I did, and try to do things your way. It's the best way."

.

.

The next day, Konohamaru found a note stuck with a kunai outside his door. The note read "Meet me at the training grounds at five". The kunai had a cute little ninja doll tied up to it. He had never seen something quite like it.

With his curiosity peaked, he approached the training grounds at the scheduled time. He saw a young woman with lavender eyes staring back at him.

"Sarutobi Konohamaru!"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Hanabi Hyuga."

"May I help you?"

"Fight me!"

"What for?"

Konohamaru was startled to see the young woman rush towards him.

_'What the hell?!"  
_

He barely managed to dodge her attack. He quickly took out a smoke bomb and used it to quickly get away.

_'She is a Hyuga. She has those eyes. If I fight her in close combat I am dead!'_

Hanabi activated her byakugan and quickly located him hiding behind a tree.

_'Gotcha!'_

She quickly 64-palmed him at which point he puffed into smoke.

_'A shadow-clone?'_

"RASENGAN!"

Hanabi side-stepped and managed to avoid it. The rasengan went inside the tree, leaving a big hole.

_'Whatever I do, I must not get hit by that! But now's my chance!'_

She proceeded to try and hit his tenketsu points, but Konohamaru quickly blew some itching-powder towards her face, which caused her to temporarily de-activate her byakugan. He sweeped her, and quickly ran away before he was hit with her "gentle fist".

She applied some of Hinata's ointment on her face, which caused the itching to go away. She re-activated her byakugan and looked around.

She saw Konohamaru's scarf sticking out of a tree. She approached it carefully, and noticed that it had an explosive tag attached to it.

_'It's an obvious trap! But it won't work on me! Not when my byakugan is activated!'_

She was very surprised when she stepped on a string and a bunch of explosive tags started going off under her feet. She quickly jumped back before she fell inside the hole caused by the explosion.

The duel between the two went on like this for a couple of hours.. Konohamaru mainly used traps and diversions, while Hanabi used her byakugan to track him and try to get near him. Their fighting styles were very different but evenly matched.

_'You can say that our fighting styles are... **complementary**?!'_ thought Hanabi.

A big smirk formed on her face. She _liked _that thought.

Meanwhile a big frown was forming on Konohamaru's. He was out of explosive tags, he didn't have any more itching powder, and he only had one soldier pill on him.

_'I need to finish this now! Night is approaching and with the byakugan she'll have the advantage.'_

Since his opponent was a Kunoichi, he decided to use **that** technique. He bit on his soldier pill.

He stepped out of the shadows and allowed Hanabi to see him. She immediately started running towards him.

Konohamaru immediately summoned a bunch of shadow-clones and proceeded to perform the "Reverse Harem No Jutsu" by turning them into a bunch of hunky, well-oiled, naked studs. He then prepared a small non-lethal rasengan to hit Hanabi with once she was having a nosebleed.

To his great surprise, Hanabi wasn't even distracted. She performed the Hyuga Rotation, which dispelled the shadow-clones, and bought Konohamaru in range of attack. She then proceeded to 64-palm him. His rasengan evaporated as he fell down on the ground, completely beaten.

Hanabi lied down a couple of meters next to him, and started catching her breath. It had been a tough match.

"How… How… could you defeat my ultimate Reverse-Harem No Jutsu?"

"It's simple really," huffed Hanabi "Right now, I'm only attracted to **you**."

"Huh?"

"I really like you! Please go out on a date with me!"

"Wait, wait, wait! You challenged me to a duel and you kicked my ass, just because you wanted to ask me out on a _date_?"

"My father told me that the only way you can really know someone is by fighting him. I wanted to know you and I wanted you to know me before going out with me."

"Why didn't we just talk this over coffee like normal people?!"

"I guess because... this is my nindo, my ninja way."

Konohamaru was flabbergasted. He didn't know how to respond to this. As he laid down beaten to ground, he took a better look at the young woman that just defeated him. There was something uniquely special about her. And as she laid down there on the ground with her hair down, her skin glistening with sweat, and the sunset being reflected on her lavender eyes, he had to admit she looked... _beautiful_!

"You know Hanabi-chan… You are really scary, gloomy and weird…"

Hanabi's face darkened…

"…But you know what? _I really **like** people like you_!"

Hanabi looked at him with a look of astonishment.

He slowly and painfully got up, and walked right next to her.

"By the way…"

He placed her kunai with the ninja doll on her palm.

"You forgot this…"

As his hand touched hers Hanabi's face turned bright red.

"Th-Thank you!"

.

.

While Konohamaru and Hanabi were making arrangements for their first date, Naruto felt Hinata's lips on his.

"Let's go and give those two lovebirds some privacy. I think they are going to get along just fine!"

.

.

* * *

**OMAKE 4: Netori-san, Netori-san! What are you up to Netori-san?**

* * *

Toneri was walking around the moon base. He was admiring the view of the Earth on his castle's top window. Time was passing slowly.

'Perhaps, I should have gone to Earth with them, after all?'

As he pondered this thought in his head, he heard a soft female voice behind him.

"Toneri-sama"

He looked behind him to find the woman he craved, Hinata Hyuga, with a longing look on her face.

"I decided to join you and keep you company forever Toneri-sama."

"I knew you would eventually come to your senses."

"Yes, Naruto is stupid. And he is gross! He doesn't know how to treat me right!"

"I won't forgive you that easily for going away with him."

"Please, Toneri-sama! Take me back! I realize it now that you are the only man that I can love! I love your beautiful white hair, and your toned pale chest! I love staring into those eyeless eye-sockets and looking at the depth that is inside them!"

"Very well, but you will have to earn my forgiveness! Come over here!"

Hinata walked slowly towards Toneri and placed her arms around him.

"Please Toneri-sama! Make me yours!"

Toneri held Hinata in his arms and moved his lips towards hers. Hinata closed her eyes as she felt his breath coming closer.

"NOOOOO! I JUST CAN'T DO IT! THIS IS JUST PLAIN GROSS!"

Hinata slapped Toneri in the face and quickly ran away to the other side of the room. As she ran she bumped her head on one of the nearby columns turned back into Toneri and collapsed on the floor.

Toneri made a hand seal and dispelled the other Toneri away.

"I knew that using shadow-clones for this sort of thing wasn't a good idea."


	5. A Thank You, an update, and a poll

Hallo again guys!

First of all...

THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

A big thank you to everyone that followed me as an author and put my fanfics in their favorites. A big "thank you" to everyone who took the time to leave a review. Your words of encouragement mean a lot to me.

A really big thank you to Perentie Fan, SocialSuicideGirl, and Not-So-GentleFist for their words and their constructive criticism.

**Not-So-Gentlefist,** your stories are awesome. As long as you keep writing, I'll keep reading.

The "naple" thing was just my google-fu sucking... I know the right word is "aureola" but putting it in somehow made my fanfic it look... less erotic I guess. So I searched for an alternative word, and found the word "Naple" _which was actually a place which did breast-surgery._ Seeing the pictures I thought that it indicated the point of the nipple, and just used the word without thinking. Anyway, I have now fixed that error. Thank you **SocialSuicideGirl** for pointing it out.

As for what happened to Hinata once her clone was out... she had a squirting orgasm. I put some more wording in the fanfic to make it more clear.

To the guy who asked me to translate "More than enough..." to Russian: I am really flattered that you are willing to put so much effort and time to translate my 10K+ word fanfic. You may do so, but please leave a link to the original and give me some credit as the original writer of the fic.

I am currently doing some real-life work, and some non-fanfic related Naruto-stuff, so it may take me a while to post more here, but I will start writing again as soon as possible.

Here the next fanfic related projects I will work on:

**A Shikamaru Side-Story** **Chapter for the "Life Support" fanfic. **The original draft of "Life Support" and had a few Naruto/Shikamaru interactions, which dealt with the fact that they were getting old and they had lost their partners. I had to delete them because I figured out that they took the focus out of Naruto and Hinata's relationship and the importance they had to each other. But I really would like to write a bonus chapter focusing on our favorite lazy genius, how he deals with old age, and how he supports Naruto.

**A "Hinata POV" Side-Story for the "More than Enough..." fanfic. **I noticed while re-reading the lemon-chapter of "More than Enough..." that it was a little bit too much focused on Naruto. I want to amend that by writing a bonus chapter that focuses on Hinata and what goes through her mind (and her body) when she has her first time with Naruto.

**A "Dual Hinata Action" omake for the "Game of Clones" fanfic. **A lot of reviewers (and a few PMs) expressed regret that there wasn't any sort of kissing or touching between the two Hinatas. The reason I didn't do it was because I thought Hinata wouldn't honestly and enjoy it, and it would contradict the overall theme of the story -that Naruto and Hinata share a very special bond of love that transcends chakra and jutsu. _However,_ I plan on writing an omake (as in something extra that didn't really happen in the original story) in which the two Hinatas do... things to each other (not just kissing).

Clearly, I won't be able to do all of these at the same time so...

Poll time!

Which one of those three would you like to see first?

Click on my profile name and leave a vote!

After those three projects are done... I don't know...

I really would like to write an ongoing comedic fanfic which focuses on Toneri and what would happen if he returned to Earth with Hinata and Naruto at the end of "The Last", but I really have no idea what where to take it (So far I only have a headcannon in which he becomes BFF with Sai).

So... any ideas concerning Toneri and what would happen if he returned to earth are welcome! PM me with any headcannons you may have!

Or I could do a Hanabi/Konohamaru ongoing story based on the "Hanabi VS Konohamaru" omake that I posted a while back.

That's it for now! Again, thanks for your support!


	6. Chapter 6

**So, a couple of years back, I wrote a fanfic named "More Than Enough" which focused on Naruto and Hinata's first time. It was the first time I had written erotica and it was something that made me go back to writing fanfics. But now that I look back at it, I realised that the love scene was too Naruto-centered and it didn't really focus on what Hinata was thinking. So at some point I wanted to go back to that fic and write a "Hinata POV" chapter. The "Gift" prompt from "NaruHina Week" gave me a perfect excuse to finally sit my ass down and do it, as I had a scene in mind that specifically focused on gifts. Read more to find out…**

Hinata held the key in her hand and steeled herself…

...Today was the day she was actually going to do this…

With the warmth of his mouth still on her lips, with her heart threatening to burst out of her chest, she rushed back to the Hyuga compound to get what she needed. She dashed to the Hyuga's ceremonial chamber, took a bagful of candles and then run to her room to take her dress. _That _dress. The one that she was wearing at the end of the moon mission.

Why did she save it? Why did she repair it?

By all accounts she should have had it destroyed. It was a painful reminder of what had happened to her, of how her mind was stolen and she nearly became somebody else's wife. Of how her will was violated and her first kiss was nearly given to someone else. She should have shredded it, she have burned it to the ground…

...But she didn't…

Maybe it was the fact that Naruto told her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her while she was wearing that dress. Because he kissed her for the very first time while she was in it. Because so many precious memories were also tied to that dress along with the bad…

...So, instead she repaired it…

It wasn't easy to do either. She only had an image of how the dress was from memory, and, quite frankly, that memory was hazy. There was a superweapon to destroy, and a murderous omnicidal maniac on her trail. The dress was the least of her concerns at the time...

...And maybe the reason she repaired that dress was to exorcise _her _demons, _her _bad memories. To confirm to herself that this dress was just that, a dress, and that all those bad times were finally in the past…

...All the pain… all the unrequited love… all the anguish… all the yearning...

...Tonight she was going make it all go away...

It wasn't until she set up the candles inside Naruto's apartment and she struggled to put on that black wedding dress that the conservative part of her upbringing finally caught up to her.

'_What the hell do you think you are doing? You're a member of the Hyuga, one of the the most traditional and revered clans in all of Konoha! You're not supposed to do this sort of thing! What about your clan's standing and reputation?'_

Hinata tried for the tenth time to tighten the hash on her dress. Her hands couldn't quite reach the spot.

'_Okay, so maybe you don't care much about the Hyuga clan's standing. How about yourself? Are you sure he really loves you? Sakura once said, that he doesn't know what romantic love even means! That to him loving someone is like loving ramen!'_

That thought gave Hinata pause. For the greater part of her life, she had been trying to reach Naruto's heart. She made herself stronger, she fought wars for him, she almost gave up her life for him. She became his right hand when he lost his and stayed by his side until he got his prosthetic...

...and _in all that time_ he never realised that she had romantic feelings for him. That she cared for him as something more than just a comrade in arms.

Maybe Sakura was right. Maybe Naruto _still doesn't know_ what romantic love is, what sort of ramifications it has. The sorts of things it fully implies.

'_Naruto is extremely popular with girls these days. What makes you think you're better than all of them? That he won't leave you for someone else in the future?'_

She was sure that he would never do something like this to her. That he would never hurt her in such a way. But in the end she wasn't better than those girls that surrounded Naruto on a daily basis. She wasn't strong and she wasn't pretty…

...at least that's what she was _raised _to believe…

A lifetime of neglect and emotional abuse is not something that someone can just leave behind, and now that she was alone in Naruto's apartment with only her thoughts for company, her fears and her insecurities were starting to get the better of her.

'_This is a mistake. I shouldn't do this!"_

She gave up trying to put on the dress, and started cleaning up Naruto's apartment. She would return the key to his apartment tomorrow, and tell him that something had happened in the Hyuga household that she needed to attend to urgently. She would…

Something bumped into her leg interrupting her train of thought.

It was a package with the inscription "To Naruto-Senpai" written on it.

'What the…'

She activated her byakugan and observed the room more carefully. Naruto's apartment was practically _filled_ with such packages, all sent to him by girls who desired nothing more than to have a date with the Shinobi world's most renowned hero. To be with him, to have a relationship with him…

She intensified her byakugan and looked inside them, her curiosity getting the better of her.

...so many presents… so many gifts… so valuable and so expensive...

It was then that her field of vision caught something oddly familiar… Her byakugan refocused in the direction of Naruto's bed. He had something tucked under the bedsheets, right next to his pillow.

It was _her scarf!_

What remained of it anyway.

She reached under his sheets and held it in her hand. It was still in quite good condition. Sure it was torn and wilting on the sides, but other than that it was still intact. She could see that Naruto was taking good care of it.

Hinata looked again at all those presents that all those girls gave to Naruto…

...scattered all around his apartment like garbage, completely unopened and untouched…

...And then she caressed the scarf's remains…

...Preserved and cherished… Right next to his pillow...

All those expensive gifts, all those girls… _they meant nothing to him…_

But her simple gift, her presence… _it meant the world to him!_

The realization made her heart jump with joy.

'_He really loves me! He really cherishes me!'_

At that moment any misgivings she had, all her fears, all her insecurities completely disappeared. There was no longer any doubt in her mind.

She summoned a shadow clone to help her put on the dress…

...Tonight she would _definitely _give herself to him!

**And there you have it! What happened from the moment Hinata got the keys to Naruto's apartment to the moment he came back! I originally intended to write a "Hinata POV lemon" for the fic, but It would then stray too much from the "Gift" prompt. Maybe I will write the lemon later, like I did with the original "More Than Enough" if I get a positive enough response.**


End file.
